


i'm yours.

by soulmte (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, High School, Jobs, Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soulmte
Summary: soonyoung doesn't believe in soulmates. until, he meets the boy with the smile that stretches from ear to ear.





	i'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended <3  
> unedited .. but also a little edited s- so.

soonyoung never believed in soulmates. he never has, even when he was a little boy. his mother used to tell wonderful stories about people falling in love, their souls intertwined together, forever. he found it impossible to believe, “how can you love just one person forever,” he used to ask. his mother would reply with, “you’re only young, you have to wait till you find the one and then you will know, i promise.” soonyoung still didn’t believe her as there were many things that could go wrong. 

then, aged eight. he meets a small boy called seokmin whilst playing alone in the nearby park. seokmin came up to him first, his smile stretching from ear to ear and his hand waving like he had known soonyoung from somewhere before. they had a one year age gap, but even as young children they instantly clicked with one another. seokmin is a loud child, joy constantly radiating off of his skin. he never failed to make soonyoung happy. soonyoung’s childhood is filled with cheery memories of the pair, rolling around in the dirt together and enjoying themselves. seokmin is the best friend soonyoung could ever ask for. 

in elementary school, seokmin once said to soonyoung he likes spending time with him, which led to an extremely happy boy with a heart made of mush after he made a quick reply back to the younger telling him he likes spending time with him too. soonyoung was smiley for the rest of the day at the thought of the compliment.

year after year they continued to stay the best of friends and proceeded to support each other through academic struggles, empty taunts, or just someone to go out to the park with every single weekend. the pair were inseparable. 

when soonyoung turned twelve, seokmin started middle school for the first day. thankfully he enrolled at the same middle school as soonyoung so the pair weren’t alone anymore. he had to face school on his own for a year but it’s all okay now, seokmin is by his side again. now that seokmin’s here soonyoung spends all of his time with him, he can’t believe he went a whole year without him. he silently promises to himself that he wont ever do that again. 

soon he turns seventeen, his final year of high school. all anyone ever talks about are soulmates. he knows he still has until he turns eighteen to find out what his soulmate mark will look like. truthfully, he doesn’t care. “who needs a soulmate when you have a best friend like seokmin,” he thinks, while trying to reassure himself. soonyoung doesn’t think he has ever been happier. he is spending his last year in high school with his best friend. they go to parties, stay up late texting, going to each others houses, and of course still spending time at the same park they met in. their friend group has rapidly grown, and soonyoung goes from being around only seokmin to meeting joshua and jeonghan who are one year older than him. he hopes it stays like this forever. 

he’s now eighteen. he is attending university, majoring in japanese literature. it’s really difficult on him and he has thought about dropping out a countless amount of times. if it wasn’t for seokmin’s positive energy and the fact he has always cheered for the elder. soonyoung doesn’t know what he would have done. joshua and jeonghan end up going to the same university as him, the group stays together. joshua is studying english language and literature and jeonghan majors in natural science. soonyoung couldn’t be more proud of his friends. seokmin is still at high school, in his senior year occasionally borrowing textbooks and past exams from soonyoung. 

unfortunately, since the boy is eighteen now his soulmate mark shows up. it’s on the nape of his neck and shows a small lavender which symbolises love at first sight. he spent some time reading into the language of flowers and finds out that lavenders have the same energy that is associated with spiritual connections and are considered the most delicate and precious. he outwardly expresses his mundane feeling with a sigh, he wishes for the best. 

he looks for his soulmate, more than he would like to admit. he hasn’t even told seokmin yet. in fact, since soonyoung is twenty now, seokmin is out of high school and enrolled in a university far away from the elder so he can pursue his radio and broadcasting dreams. soonyoung definitely doesn’t cry himself to sleep for the first couple nights, he definitely doesn’t miss seokmin’s comforting touch. definitely not. he waves goodbye to seokmin at the airport, they promise to keep in touch but doesn’t everyone promise that? soonyoung wonders what seokmin’s mark looks like. seokmin is eighteen now, he has to have something. but it doesn’t matter to soonyoung. “it’s not important,” he repeats. 

he enjoys his last year at university, even though he is overwhelmed by the amount of exams and assignments he has to complete. especially without seokmin by his side, cheering him on like he always used to. him and seokmin keep in touch as much as they can, like they promised before he left. it works out until their schedules change and it's nearly impossible to text once a day let alone once a week. their conversations start to get stale and they rarely have things to talk about. it’s not the same as when they were children. 

soonyoung is twenty two now. he has been offered the job he has always wanted. he couldn’t be happier than this. he makes a lot more friends and enjoys coming to work everyday, it’s his happy place for a while. he doesn’t notice any familiar faces but that’s okay. his mother always told him “life is about making connections and meeting new people!” he believed that, his mother always knew exactly what to say. 

there is still no luck with his romantic life. sure, he had friends, had a good job, even a supportive family but one thing he was missing was his other half, his soulmate. he briefly dated a co-worker named jihoon, he worked closely with soonyoung. jihoon said that it doesn't matter that they don't have the same marks and that maybe it will work out because life is filled with surprises. jihoon is always sweet and caring towards soonyoung. all of his dreams and aspirations are quite similar. so, it was no surprise when soonyoung started falling for the smaller boy. however they decide to end it after a few months and are still friendly with each other. jihoon is still a good friend to soonyoung. he’s glad this is how it ended up. soonyoung cant help but think of seokmin, “i wonder how he is?” “has he found anyone?” “i haven't heard from him in a while,” are some of the thoughts that plague his mind. he can’t lie and say that he doesn’t miss him. of course he does. he would give anything to go back in time to the day they met at the park. just to say “hello!” again and see seokmin’s healing smile one more time. 

seokmin has soon become just a memory to soonyoung, they have been too wrapped up in their own lives. it has been three years. 

he’s now twenty five. seokmin would have graduated already. he wish he could have attended his graduation. joshua and jeonghan return to south korea and pay soonyoung a visit. they fill the empty void in his heart that seokmin used to inhabit. he missed them being around. jihoon now is apart of the group, mainly because soonyoung had no one else. he brought around two friends, seungcheol and wonwoo who help soonyoung not feel so alone. seungcheol was majoring in radio and broadcasting which reminded soonyoung of seokmin. the thoughts of him came back once again, wondering how he was doing? it’s been so long without a message from him. he hardly ever spares a thought for him. seungcheol says that he got a part time job in LA where he worked for a little bit until another boy came and took over his position, his name was seokmin. after soonyoung asked more about said boy called seokmin, seungcheol reports that seokmin, soonyoung’s seokmin, decided to stay in LA to pursue his dreams even further. soonyoung doesn’t know how he feels. it’s not sadness, or feelings of anger. he feels happy for the younger, pure happiness that his friend is working hard. he’s sure seokmin’s voice is beautiful on radio. if only he could hear while driving all the way over here, in south korea.

soonyoung is celebrating his twenty sixth birthday, the fourth birthday without seokmin present. joshua, jeonghan, jihoon, seungcheol, and wonwoo all celebrate with him. new additions to the group include minghao and mingyu, who wonwoo found while busking and junhui, who was tutoring minghao during his studies. but soonyoung just wants one person and he isn’t here, probably hasn’t even thought about soonyoung’s birthday, why would he? seungcheol proceeds to tell soonyoung how far seokmin has gone and how well he is doing. he has an afternoon show that’s on every weekday and he manages the broadcasting station now. soonyoung is happy for him. he just wishes that he could hear his voice once again. 

later on, soonyoung gets a promotion. he’s over the moon with joy. he works as hard as he can and soon saves up enough money to buy tickets to LA to visit seokmin. he thinks about it a lot. will seokmin even know who he is? what if he thinks i’m a stranger? does he even want to see me? he talks to seungcheol about it who know’s his address and gets told that it's a bad idea since seokmin has a lot of work. soonyoung is heartbroken. maybe next time? if there even is a next time.

he’s twenty seven now. he doesn’t care what anyone says anymore. he books a one way flight all the way to LA to see seokmin. god he misses him, more than anything. he arrives in LA where seungcheol instructed him to go, seokmin’s address in his hand. but, when he knocks on the door, another man opens the door. this isn't his seokmin he thinks. who is this? seokmin’s boyfriend? his husband? “hi” the taller man says. soonyoung shifted slightly “hello, i’m here for seokmin? does he live here anymore?” he said in a quiet voice, just above a whisper. “yeah, i'm his roommate. my name is hansol. he’s not here right now but if you want to come in i can explain why” the boy standing behind the door announced. soonyoung felt himself soften after realising he was just a roommate. 

“sorry hansol, i don’t have time for that. can you please tell me where seokmin is,” soonyoung said. 

hansol chuckled, “he went back home, south korea. he wanted to see his parents again and someone called soonyoung.” soonyoung’s eyes got wider. did i hear that correctly? seokmin wants to see him again? his seokmin? soonyoung didn’t know how to respond. he let out a short laugh. “why are you laughing,” hansol said. 

soonyoung smiled to himself, “i am soonyoung, i came here to look for him.” hansol stopped for a second, “well, what a coincidence? i guess you guys really care for each other,” he replied with a questioning tone towards the end.

“do you want to come in?” hansol asked. pushing the door open wider. soonyoung nodded slowly and walked into the apartment.

“is this where seokmin has been living all this time? with you?” soonyoung said, scanning the area. it was very messy, clothes thrown everywhere. soonyoung was almost certain that seokmin lived here because of how messy it was, “cute,” soonyoung thought. 

“yea,” hansol said.

“that’s cool, seokmin is messy isn’t he?”

“we’re both quite messy people but yes, he is extremely messy. i wont show you his room though he would probably kill me if he found out.”

soonyoung remembered when they were younger about, eleven and ten. seokmin would invite him over to stay the night and they would stay up until sunrise in seokmin’s messy room. watching movies together and telling stories until the birds would chirp signalling the start of a new day. soonyoung wants to go back to then. when he had his best friend with him and no worries in the world. he misses those days but more than anything he misses having seokmin by his side. soonyoung snaps back into reality and continues to look around seokmin and hansol’s small apartment. 

soonyoung and hansol have a long chat about seokmin. they both decide that they are flying to korea so he can finally meet seokmin again after seven years. hansol, insists on coming with. saying that he wants to see seokmin again and that it has been lonely and quiet without him. soonyoung agrees, he knows that feeling all too well. they start packing their bags while sharing stories about the other. 

once he arrives back to korea, he feels nervous and scared. he’s seeing seokmin again. his childhood best friend. he hopes that he is still the same seokmin, but from what hansol said about him, he sounded exactly the same. he texted seokmin before, to say that he should stay in south korea so they can meet again. soonyoung doesn’t know how he is feeling, it’s definitely happy. ecstatic almost. it’s going to happen. 

sadly, when soonyoung let’s seokmin know that he has landed, it turns out that seokmin has an incredibly busy schedule, like when he first started uni and yet again he doesn’t even know if they will get to meet. he let’s him know about a radio show he is hosting and a mini concert that he will be singing a song in. seungcheol helped him organise the event and even compose the song he will be performing. to be honest, soonyoung isn’t sure if he’s ready to meet seokmin yet so maybe the extra time is more of a blessing than a curse. what’s a week of waiting when soonyoung has been waiting to see seokmin again for the past seven years?

he can’t believe that all of his friends have grown into real adults. they were all teenagers at one point, even though some of them came later in his life it feels like they have been with him since birth. now they are all getting jobs, growing up, and finding their own soulmates. soonyoung can’t help but be incredibly proud of them all, he’s even proud of himself. 

it was the day of seokmin’s concert, soonyoung would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. jeonghan and joshua had to push him into the car after he changed his clothes about four times. jeonghan promised to soonyoung that this is good for him. soonyoung’s palms started to sweat. why is he getting so nervous? they have known each other for as long has he can remember; everything will be okay. 

he brought a bouquet of flowers, lavenders to be exact. holding the brown paper bag around in his hands to try and calm his nerves. hansol noticed this and gave the boy a small comforting smile. everyone around him noticed his nerves and they all tried to help by giving him water or reassuring words. they understood what was happening and didn’t know if they could help the boy. soonyoung just wants to leave, go back home and hide. jeonghan rubs his back and promises him everything will be okay. 

seokmin walks onto the stage and introduces the acts that will be playing, he looks amazing. he still has the same smile, that smile that soonyoung loves, the smile he missed more than anything. the same smile that stretches from ear to ear. seokmin is so beautiful, soonyoung couldn’t believe it.

some of the other artists play, the only thing on soonyoung’s mind is seokmin. he is taking over his every thought. he wants to see him again, needs to. he doesn’t think he can keep going if he doesn't see him once more. “he’s ethereal," soonyoung thinks to himself. he cant get seokmin’s small mole on his face out of his mind. he is gorgeous. 

like magic, seokmin came out. just as soonyoung was thinking, hoping, anticipating seokmin’s return to the stage, his childhood best friend. he looked beautiful tonight, like an angel shimmering in the lights from the performance. he opened his mouth and started singing, it was the most beautiful thing soonyoung had ever heard. soonyoung is completely entranced in seokmin’s voice. it starts soft, slow, and mellow almost like he was feeling nervous. it builds as he gains more confidence. he’s hitting all the correct notes (soonyoung thinks), his voice is strong. soonyoung could listen to this for the rest of his life. soonyoung loves seokmin. he knows know, no matter what seokmin’s mark says, they are soulmates. they have to be. he feels like he’s going to drift away, on top of the younger’s voice. 

after seokmin’s performance ends, he opens his eyes and searches for soonyoung in the crowd. he finds him. eyes locking onto each others. soonyoung wonders if he even knows who he’s looking at? if he knows it’s him, soonyoung? it doesn’t matter, the look seokmin gives soonyoung is wonderful. he wishes he could relive this moment for the rest of eternity and time after that. 

soon, the concert ends. soonyoung runs backstage to see seokmin. there’s a long overdue conversation that should be happening, right now. but either of them can even move their mouths. soonyoung is still clutching the bouquet of lavenders in his right hand, occasionally squeezing the stems when his nerves get the best of him. their eyes meet once again and a flash or remembrance is shown on both of their faces. 

no words are said, soonyoung runs straight into seokmin’s arms as he is engulfed in seokmin’s embrace, both of them enjoying each others company. seokmin has grown so much soonyoung thinks, that doesn’t matter now though. they are with each other again. seokmin pulls away just slightly to look at soonyoung, his soonyoung. 

“soonyoung,” seokmin manages to say. soonyoung nods, smiling fondly. “oh my god soonyoung, it’s you. it’s really you, you don’t understand how much i missed you. please never leave for that long again.” he gets pulled in for another hug, this time tighter, like seokmin never wants to let him go again. “you look so different, but you’re still you.” soonyoung doesn’t know what to say, there is so much on his mind.

“seokmin, i missed you more than anything,” he decides to settle with, interlocking his fingers with seokmin’s. wondering if this was real life or just some cruel dream that he never wants to wake up from. 

“please never leave.” seokmin says again, just above a whisper. 

“i love you, seokmin. i never realised how much you meant to me when i had you, i’ve missed you so much it’s almost been unbearable without you by my side. i’ve never felt so empty and alone. i love you so much seokmin, i want to be yours for the rest of our lives.” soonyoung rushes, words falling from the tip of his tongue, saying whatever comes to mind.. seokmin smiled, it was different this time. it had a bittersweet undertone to it. 

“i love you too, soonyoung. i have for a while. i shouldn’t have left you, i should have stayed with you. forever,” seokmin says, eyes brimming with tears. 

soonyoung comforts seokmin by rubbing his back, the same thing he used to do when they were younger. “i’m glad you left because i want you to pursue your dream, i’m so proud of you, you know?”

seokmin softly smiles, not knowing what to say. they stand for a bit, just holding each other and trying to understand if this is real life or not. until seokmin decides he doesn’t care if this is real or not, he kisses seokmin softly on the lips and he couldn’t bring himself to worry about the consequences. soonyoung moves in shock, but soon kisses the younger back and seokmin feels like he could float away. the kiss is soft and light, laced with admiration and passion. the bouquet of lavenders lay on the floor, forgotten. 

“you’re really mine, seokmin.” soonyoung says while pulling away from the kiss.

“i’m yours, soonyoung, and you’re mine.” seokmin replies. 

soonyoung never really believed in soulmates. then he met seokmin, the loud boy with happiness radiating off of his skin. he finally knew what his mother meant when she said “you have to wait till you find the one.” because seokmin, he is 'the one'. always has been and always will be. forever and always, like they used to say.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy this !! it's my first fic that im actually somewhat proud of i guess but anyways, thank you for clicking onto my work it means a lot. got this idea from a lot of other fics i have seen and i was unsure weather or not i am meant to leave who inspired me ? if i am meant to please tell me in the comments hhh and maybe pls leave me kudos && validation (if u want) bc i love seeing what strangers think about me.


End file.
